


encased in ice

by chosuiri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, genshin impact au, honestly....... just wanted fatui lamorak.............................. sorry quinn, loose spoilers for between frost and flame and savior of dalmore. not in detail but takes elements, mostly wales bros centric but siegfried pov, siegaglo is actually more minor than anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Lancelot and Percival both send letters to Siegfried, asking him to return to Mondstadt since something has happened: the Abyss Order that Percival had been ardently fighting against had kidnapped the current owner of Wales Winery, Aglovale. Collaborating with Percival and Vane, one of the harbingers of the Fatui also tags along to track down the Abyss Order...
Relationships: Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 10





	encased in ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoscavalier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoscavalier/gifts).



> (folding hands) this is self indulgence. anyway this is an au in the sense that none of the genshin characters are in this except for the archons and npcs and such. other than that everyone else is replaced <3   
> barbatos in this mondstadt hasn't been spotted (this would be before the events of the game, traveler has not arrived yet).
> 
> either way, the gist is that sieg and percy were with the knights but have since left, so lancelot is current acting grand master and vane is the vice captain. sieg was the previous grand master. lamorak is w/the fatui and uses the same alias he used in savior of dalmore (lusor) so I refer to him as lusor for the first half of the fic!
> 
> i... also went over wordcount. i hope you like it, quinn! you really just let me have my self indulgence though 

_ It’s urgent _ , the letter from Lancelot said. Siegfried glances over at the messenger bird awaiting his response and chuckles as he takes out a pen of his own and some parchment. To Siegfried’s surprise, another messenger pigeon lands on the top of Siegfried’s tent with an envelope in its beak. Siegfried stirs from his spot on the ground to address this one with a pat on the head. He then takes the envelope, unsurprised by the seal from the House of Wales.

He unfurls both letters side-by-side, a chuckle reverberating from his chest as he compares both of them. They have similar contents, both speaking of a similar situation:

The Abyss Order became aware of Perciv-- er, the Lord of Flames’s nightly activities which involved fending off the Abyss Order at night. Though, they have abducted the current heir to the House of Wales within Mondstadt. 

Of course, Mondstadt had no ruler since it was a completely free country. The closest thing to anything ruling was the Knights of Favonius. Siegfried was the previous Grand Master but stepped down to journey across Tevyat, leaving Lancelot to handle things from now on. Percival had also quit the order after his mother’s death and left on a journey around Tevyat as well. Siegfried ran into Percival a few times, but the other made sure to run off as soon as he can, muttering something about the Fatui. 

Back to the House of Wales, that was the noble house that Percival was also from. They’re an influential family in Mondstadt with their winery’s dandelion wine becoming the best in Mondstadt. Percival was the youngest of three brothers. Aglovale, the eldest, later grew to become the new head of Wales Winery-- he was the same age as him, too. He tended to always stay at his estate, so Siegfried rarely crossed passes with him. As for the middle brother, Lamorak, he had left Mondstadt to study at the magic academy in Sumeru years ago after their mother’s death. The brothers haven’t heard from him since.

That’s as much as he knows of Percival’s story, anyway. Percival mentioned that his brother was perhaps even stronger than him, yet he got easily kidnapped by the Abyss Order? Something must’ve happened to take him down so easily. Lancelot’s letter says the same thing, but it seems like the Knights of Favonius had intercepted the Abyss Order’s message first. 

An interesting thing has been written in Percival’s letter, though.

_ Well… not like you’re obligated to return. If you did, though… you would have my utmost gratitude. It would be reassuring to have some back-up with me. I couldn’t burden the Adventurer’s Guild with such a request… _

That was enough to convince Siegfried to return to Mondstadt as soon as he made his preparations. Regardless, the Abyss Order posed a threat to Mondstadt.

Siegfried will do anything to protect his kingdom.

* * *

The knights guarding the front gate falter when they see Siegfried return to Mondstadt. They stiffen their shoulders, straighten their back, and bow their head as a greeting. He notices them tremble, possibly fearful of their life. Siegfried shoots them a good-natured smile, which seems to do wonders to ease them. 

“Good work, men,” Siegfried chuckles as he walks by, welcomed by the hustle and bustle of the city. It hasn’t changed a bit since Siegfried was last here, if not a bit more lively. Of course, they knew little of what exactly brought him back here. 

Percival had quickly responded to Siegfried’s letter back, saying that he would be waiting for him at Good Hunter. True to his word, Siegfried finds Percival sitting at a table in a casual outfit, his hair done up in a ponytail as opposed to his usual gelled up hair. Siegfried offers a wave before sitting in the seat across from him. He notices that Percival had picked a table with a few seats, so that would mean…

Vane appears, running in with an apologetic expression on his face. He lets out a sigh as he dips his head. “Sorry, you weren’t waiting too long, were you Percy?”

Percival rolls his eyes but acknowledges Siegfried with a grunt. He then glances over at Vane, crossing his arms. “Where’s Lancelot? If he was going to send  _ you _ as a replacement, I wouldn’t even have bothered.”

“Huh? What’s wrong with me? I know I’m not like Lancey, but I’m pretty strong too--”

“So loud,” Percival rolls his eyes and then finally shrugs. “What’s his excuse? Do you know?”

Vane huffs, “it’s not an excuse. Lancey just has a lot of work he has to get through, so I offered to go instead to help him. Got a problem with that?”

“Yes, I do—”

“No, we’d love to have your help, Vane,” Siegfried returns with a smile and cutting off Percival. “Vane, are you aware of what happened?”

Vane pauses and then nods. “The gist of it? The Abyss Order kidnapped someone so we just gotta go save them, right?”

“Not just anyone,” Percival mutters darkly, “it’s my older brother.”

The vice-captain blinks and immediately opens his mouth again. “Huh? Master Ag—”

“Don’t be so loud!” Percival retorts, “If I knew  _ you _ were going to be here, I would’ve had us meet elsewhere…”

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll keep my mouth shut. Would that make you happy, Percy?” Vane pouts, making a gesture of zipping up his mouth.

“Can you stay that way the whole time?” Percival growls, his face turning red from getting too riled up. 

Siegfried sighs, gently patting them both on the head, “Simmer down for a bit. It seems like we all got the gist of the situation. The problem is, do you know where the Abyss Order’s hideout is?”

“Oh? What a coincidence, it seems like I have such information!” Another loud and somewhat obnoxious voice speaks up. A man with the mask of the Fatui comes by, happily plopping himself in the vacant seat between Siegfried and Vane. “The Abyss Order, was it?”

“Wait, who are you?” Percival blinks as he squints, scrutinizing the new figure who joined the table. There’s been a recent development where Snezhnayan diplomats have been staying in Mondstadt, making it quite difficult to get anything done. This particular man is one of those diplomats, with long brown hair pulled back into braids and ponytails. No one that Siegfried recognized, but Percival seemed to find something off with him. Nonetheless, Percival doesn’t say anything.

“Oh! You’re new around here, aren’t ya?” The Fatui diplomat laughs, “I’m with the Fatui. You can call me Lusor. Now we’re no longer strangers, hm?”

“You’re still suspicious,” Percival grumbles but shakes his head. “But it seems like the Abyss Order is our common enemy.”

“Exactly! They bother the hell out of us and Tsaritsa! Sooo… we’re on the same side here, promise!” Lusor exclaims, clapping his hands together. “Come on, Perc— er, Master Percival!”

“No need for the formalities,” Percival shakes his head, “Lusor, was it? Show us the way. If you pull anything, I’m burning the grass you stand on.”

Lusor laughs but mutters something beneath his breath, not loud enough for Percival to hear, but Siegfried could make out some parts of it.  _ You wouldn’t be able to if it came down to it. _ “So quick to violence! It’ll benefit both of us…”

Percival crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowed out of suspicion. Had Lusor said another world, Percival looked as if he would bust out his sword to subdue him at any moment. Siegfried chuckles at the exchange, finding a hint of familiarity despite the tension. 

“That said, Percival. Allow me to pay for the meal,” Siegfried says as he takes out his pouch of mora, but Lusor cuts in.

“Aw, we can’t make Mondstadt’s previous Grand Master pay… allow me.” Lusor grins, standing up from his seat as he takes out his wallet to pay for the meal. Percival squints, making another face, but lets out a sigh.

“If it’s Fatui money, then…”

Vane frowns, “I kinda feel bad though? I got some mora, too. We could’ve split the cost.”

Percival shakes his head, “it’s fine. We’ll just slowly drain the Fatui’s funds through this guy’s pockets. Maybe it’ll get to the point where I can outbuy them...”

“Huh!? Percy, it sure pays to be rich, huh…” Vane trails off, eyes going back to the food, “so the four of us are setting out?”

Siegfried laughs, “Seems so. It’s a shame Lancelot cannot join us.”

“It can’t be helped,” Percival shrugs. “Oi, Fatui. Lead the way.” He says as soon as Lusor comes back to their table.

Lusor grins, “so pushy. Alright, let’s get going then.”

* * *

The Abyss Order’s hideout had been quite close to Wales Winery. Percival, although unsurprised with this revelation, whispers to Siegfried about his suspicion toward the Lusor man again for knowing about this.

Siegfried glances over at Lusor far ahead with Vane in tow, although Vane looks stiffer in his presence. “Perhaps ask some of the staff if they’ve seen him later?”

“Good idea, Siegfried. I’ll ask Tor later.” Percival sighs as he massages his temples, maintaining the glare directed at Lusor. “We just need to be prepared in case he pulls something.”

“Your worries are understandable,” Siegfried returns good-naturedly, “there’s no reason for the Fatui to have connections with the Abyss Order, right?”

“I suppose not. However, I did find something concerning in the secret room of the Winery.” Percival admits, “Tor had given me access. Apparently, not even he could steer my brother away from this path since he was out of the loop until recently. To think I thought Tor was the problem…”

“What is it, Percival?” Siegfried asks, an inkling already of what he was to say, but probes nonetheless.

Percival pauses. Siegfried ceases walking with him, and it’s not long before Vane realizes the situation and runs back with Lusor following behind.

“Lusor. You’re not hiding anything, are you?” Percival begins, crossing his arms, “we may have a common enemy, but your motives aren’t very clear. You’re aware of my brother, right?”

Lusor shrugs, “something like that. Look, look, I know it seems like I’d betray you  _ and _ I’m not exactly the guy you want to be hanging out with, but I assure you my intentions here are perfectly good-natured…~ My motives are pure!”

Percival snorts. “How do I know? You’re one of the Harbingers of the Fatui. Why should I trust you?”

“Hmm... I dunno, Percy. Why should you?” Lusor grins, “I don’t know if I’m a God of Death or a Messiah. I don’t care about the Fatui. I’m just doing whatever interests  _ me _ .”

The tension rises between them, causing Vane this time to intervene. “Um, guys? Aglovale isn’t getting any better if we’re not moving?”

Lusor reels back, his eyes widening at the mention of Aglovale. Siegfried notices it’s for a brief second before Lusor breaks out into his easy-going grin again, arms crossed behind his back. “So true, Mr. Knight! Let’s get going!”

Percival opens his mouth to protest, but Siegfried places a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Let’s save Aglovale first, Percival.”

Percival lets out a sigh but starts dragging his feet following Lusor and Vane.

* * *

The four easily navigate the hideout— it involved a few traps like platforms with spikes, and then later they had to traverse some lasers. The amount of sophistication the Abyss Order had in their intruder-free technology always impressed Percival. Some challenges of strength were required for them to proceed. Thanks to the blessing of Barbatos’ winds, the four of them made it to the final platform. Rather than Aglovale being hostage, it seemed like he was perfectly fine, although in the middle of a magic circle.

Percival’s eyes widen, and he impulsively starts to run over, but Lusor stretches his arm in front of Percival as if a barrier. “Allow me.”

“What are you going to do to my brother?” Percival scowls, “I’m not letting you lay a hand on him!”

Lusor laughs, turning his head to face Percival. A gloved hand hovers over his mask, and he tips it up, moving it over the top of his head. “Our brother, you mean..?”

“Lamorak!?” Percival’s face turns pale, his previously proud stature staggering at the realization. “Why…”

Lusor— er, Lamorak, shrugs, and smiles as he slips the mask back on. “Are you going to cry, Percy?”

“I won’t,” Percival hisses as he tries to move, but struggles. “Oi, did you place magic binds on me?”

“Maybe so~?” Lamorak chuckles, eyes moving over to Siegfried. “Get ready!” Lamorak exclaims as he places his hand on the magic circle, disengaging it. This stirs Aglovale from his slumber, and when his eyes open, they glow a bright purple as opposed to his usual red eyes. 

“Percival,” Aglovale starts, “what are you doing?” He stares directly at Percival, completely ignoring Lamorak. Perhaps because he doesn’t recognize him in the mayhem (and that the Fatui had put back on his mask). 

“Brother…” Percival grits his teeth, still struggling to even reach for his sword. “So you  _ were _ collaborating with the Abyss Order all this time. Why?”

Aglovale sneers, “don’t you know it already? The Knights are useless. People are innately weak. I’ve already heard that I’ve become the uncrowned king of Mondstadt. I might as well make it official.”

“So you feigned being kidnapped by the Abyss Order, but in actuality you…” Percival falters, “But Mondstadt is a nation who is not ruled by its Archon or by a king. You know the story of how Mondstadt used to be overruled by Tyrants, Aglovale! Mother would speak about the valiant knight Venessa who freed Mondstadt. And you’re going to just undo all she did? Mondstadt is already a peaceful nation.”

“If it was a peaceful nation, then why did our mother die?” Aglovale hisses in return, materializing his sword. “Come. If you lot wish to stop me, then be my guest. I’ll teach you a lesson in your petty ideals, Percival.”

“You stand here with borrowed power,” Percival spits out as soon as he sees the abyss mages manifest around Aglovale. Aglovale also glows with power, an aura of icy blue encasing him as he taunts them with his sword. Percival grits his teeth, summoning his sword and lighting it on fire. He glances at Siegfried and Vane behind him, and then at Lamorak ahead. “Please. Help me stop him.”

“You don't even have to ask, little Percy,” Lamorak grins as he casts a magic bind on the other abyss mages, rendering them unable to move as Percival starts to work on breaking the cryo mages’ shields with his pyro sword. Siegfried fortifies with a geo shield around the four of them, thanking the anemo archon that there were only cryo abyss mages with Aglovale. Vane’s vision was hydro, so he wouldn’t have been much help unless Aglovale somehow had pyro abyss mages with him. Regardless, he helped once Percival broke the shield, Vane then proccing vaporize reactions. 

Aglovale, despite Percival busying himself with the minions, tries to attack him first, but Lamorak intervenes and grins. “Nuh-uh, Aggy. Come on, can’t you play with me first?” He slides his mask off, tossing it to the ground. He then waves his staff, casting a tempest about, swirling Percival’s flames about the battlefield.

“Lamorak!?” Aglovale exclaims, disgruntled. Lamorak’s laughter fills the air

Amid Aglovale’s confusion, Siegfried sneaks up behind him and strikes. “Sorry, Aglovale. I’ve been keeping track of your activities even before Lancelot and Percival told me. Have you noticed that it didn’t take us long to pinpoint your location?”

“What? Siegfried, you meddling…” Aglovale curses, now engaging with Siegfried in a sword fight. Sparks fly as their blades cross, but Siegfried notices that Aglovale had already been weakened by Aglovale’s magic. Aglovale then falters as Siegfried finally breaks through his guard. By the time the other abyss mages were defeated, Aglovale was on the ground with Siegfried resting his claymore right beneath Aglovale’s chin. 

Lamorak grins, clapping his hands from the peanut gallery, “you’re quite the sloppy villain, in the end, Aggy.” 

Aglovale grits his teeth, but Siegfried draws his claymore back as he notices Aglovale starting to lose consciousness. Another abyss mage appears suddenly, startling everyone. Percival and Vane raise their weapons, quick to go subdue it without any problem.

“Wait, wait! I’ll talk, so put away the pyro!” The Abyss Mage cries once its shield is broken. Percival scoffs but relents. Percival and Vane start to interrogate the mage, while Percival threatens if he notices their enemy lying. 

“Y’know, Percy, you’re pretty scary,” Vane remarks as he crosses his arms.

In the meantime, Lamorak and Siegfried attend to Aglovale. Lamorak has since completely disabled the magic circle. “Haaah, isn’t that funny? Aggy was willing to sacrifice himself to the darker and unknown just so he could get more power.”

Siegfried chuckles, “I’m grateful for your cooperation, Lusor… or should I say Lamorak? It makes more sense why you were willing to help me now.”

“Well, it’s more interesting than whatever’s going on in Liyue.” Lamorak shrugs, “Worth coming here to bother some of my coworkers too. And, well… it’s not like I don’t care about them. You could even say they’re my weakness.”

Siegfried smiles fondly, glaring over at Percival first then to the sleeping Aglovale. He brushes the hair out of Aglovale’s face. “Is that so? Then why don’t you just return to them?”

Lamorak laughs, “I’m one of the harbingers. Things aren’t so easy anymore. What of you, Sieggy? Maybe if you were here the whole time, Aggy wouldn’t have felt so lonely… aw, both of his little brothers left him so easily.”

“It’s lonely at the top,” Siegfried nods in agreement, “I’m inclined to bother him from now on. I suppose I’ll just sneak into the estate every night… I’m on quite good terms with Tor. Surely he’ll turn a blind eye.”

“Wow! Surely he will, Sieggy,” Lamorak smirks, “y’know… I think Aggy needs a little kiss right now. Like that fairytale?”

“Sleeping beauty?” Siegfried blinks. Hm, it’s just a kiss, right? Doesn’t matter too much. He kneels, hovering over Aglovale’s body, and gets closer to him, only for—

“You slovenly beast!” Aglovale’s eyes fly open, shoving Siegfried away from his face with extremely red cheeks. His eyes, now red instead of the strange purple, bore into Lamorak. “And you, Lamorak. You’re so irresponsible! You never replied to any of my letters! And suddenly you’re one of the eleven harbingers?” Aglovale sighs, rubbing his temples. “Percival.”

Vane nudges Percival with a sharp jab into his stomach. “Oi! You…” Percival clears his throat, tearing his eyes from the Abyss Mage to his brother. “You’re awake now, Aglovale?”

“Yes. Leave the Abyss Mage be. I’ll speak..” Aglovale tries to stand up but wobbles slightly. Siegfried sighs, shaking his head as he lifts Aglovale easily in a... bridal carry. “Put me down!”

“Aw, no can do, Aggy. It can’t be helped since you’re injured.” Lamorak shrugs, “let’s speak back at the winery.”

Aglovale sighs, but resigns himself to his fate.

Siegfried laughs. Looks like it ended up going better than he thought...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have genshin impact brainrot... :')
> 
> I also apologize if it was rushed, I was already well over word cap orz and it seems I got more invested in this than I thought I would LOL but I'm happy to elaborate on what follows after if anyone is interested... :flushed:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nobleflamme).


End file.
